This disclosure relates generally to measuring devices, and more particularly, to a force transducer that utilizes a one-piece machined spring to provide two different spring rates and multiple sensors to measure the different rates.
In the prior art, two separate force transducers are used to measure two different force ranges. This requires separate mounting schemes for each transducer, which adds mechanical complexity and weight to the overall hardware scheme.